classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Tzee Xicu the Manifest/Deviant Warlord
Vana'diel Profiles :Taken from Vana'diel Tribune II Issue No. 12 Tzee Xicu: Deviant Warlord 827 - Current leader and object of worship among the Yagudo. Tzee Xicu was born as the nineteenth (*1) to a militaristic farming household following the Seventh Yagudo War (*2). However, the members of her family were scattered just days later in a night raid by the Federal Forces of Windurst. The young Xicu was picked up and raised by a Mithran beastmaster from the enemy forces. She learned the common language and began singing at Windurst's taverns, drawing crowds with her majestic voice and uncommon appearance. When Tzee Xicu was four years of age, she managed to escape from Windurst and return to Giddeus. However, she could not understand the language of the Yagudo and was interrogated for deviance, a crime punishable by death. However, the head of the Divine Inspirers, the war choral unit of the Yagudo Theomilitary, had heard Xicu's voice, and argued fervently to save her life. Afterwards, Tzee Xicu became a member of the Divine Inspirers herself. Tzee Xicu's life took a sudden turn after she became famous for singing. Soo Luma the Manifest claimed that a divine revelation had shown that Xicu's voice was in the range of the gods, and declared her the new Manifest, the divine incarnate. In the year 858, Tzee Xicu was faced with formidable difficulties. An army of beastmen led by the Shadow Lord swarmed the continent of Mindartia and pressed for obedience from the Yagudo Theomilitary. Originally, Tzee Xicu planned an all-out revolt, but abandoned the idea after seeing the overwhelming strength of the Shadow Lord's forces. Xicu instead opted to defer, holding in her pride as Manifest, and pledged her loyalty to the Shadow Lord. After becoming a part of the Shadow Lord's army, Tzee Xicu turned her attention to spreading the Yagudo religious teachings throughout the various races of beastmen and poured her efforts into military service. She led her army to great victories during the Crystal War, and was especially renowned for her efforts in the second siege of Windurst. A special unit of her army, equipped with magic-resistant armor, successfully besieged Fort Karugo-Narugo, eliminating a key defense point for Windurst. Her army then invaded Windurst directly, entering the nation using the magical defense devices that Xicu used to escape the town as a youth. Her forces were eventually driven back by Karaha-Baruha, but Tzee Xicu was highly praised by the Shadow Lord for dealing a devastating blow to the Federation. In time, signs of defeat increasingly began to show, and rumors of the Shadow Lord's defeat spread through the beastman population. The Yagudo Theomilitary under Tzee Xicu was the only army that was not devastated, and they began a solemn return to Castle Oztroja. Even having held their own valiantly against the great armies of Altana, Xicu's armies were not accustomed to the fighting style of the Mithran navy, who infiltrated the castle and forced the Yagudo to surrender. Tzee Xicu went missing after the battle, and rumors stated that she took her own life. The Federal Forces of Windurst disarmed Xicu's forces, and the Yagudo, having lost their army and their faith, were beset by mass starvation. However, in the year 871, Tzee Xicu suddenly reappeared and pronounced her return. Under her leadership, the morale of the Yagudo rose once again, and reconstruction of Castle Oztroja and the Yagudo Theomilitary began (*3). ::(*1) The nineteenth: Tzee Xicu was the nineteenth chick hatched to her family. Eggs that failed to hatch are not included in the number. ::(*2) The Seventh Yagudo War: In the year 812, Nee Lufa the Manifest led the Yagudo Theomilitary in a battle against the Federal Forces of Windurst in West Sarutabaruta over a span of several years. Utilizing the hostility between the War Warlocks and Mithran navy, Nee succeeded using a diversionary strike from the sea, earning a great victory for the Theomilitary. The Yagudo used their conquest over West Sarutabaruta to establish Giddeus in view of the Federation. ::(*3) Tzee Xicu has lived unusually long for a Yagudo, who generally have short lives. Some beastman scholars propose that behind the mask of the Tzee Xicu who reappeared to reconstruct the military and castle is actually a different, younger Yagudo, who simply happens to possess a similar high voice. Category:Vana'diel Tribune